finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle (Final Fantasy VI)
Battle , also known as "Battle 1" or "Battle Theme", is the main battle theme of Final Fantasy VI. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu in 1994. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VI "Battle" plays as the background theme in most random encounters, and first plays in the forced encounters with the Guards in Narshe. It was released as the fifth track of the first disc of the Original Sound Version; and of the ''Kefka's Domain album. "Battle's" arrangement by TOSE for Final Fantasy VI Advance was released as the fifth track of the Final Fantasy Finest Box collection's fourth disc. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version from ''Final Fantasy VI and the arrangement from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy are included on the music player. The Memories of FFVI album the original is the first track of is bought for 100 gil from JM Market in Taelpar Rest Area. The Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement is available on the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy An arrangement of this theme by Takeharu Ishimoto named "Battle 1 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VI" appears as a battle theme. It is the twenty-fourth track of the ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack first disc. "Battle 1" can be automatically selected for battles including Terra Branford or Kefka Palazzo, or taking place at the Phantom Train or Kefka's Tower. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia 012 arrangement and the original SNES version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle" is a Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy VI, it available in the base game. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle" is a playable Battle Music Sequence that is available by default. Arrangement album appearances The Black Mages "Battle" was arranged by The Black Mages and included in their first, eponymous album as the sixth track, titled "battle theme". Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arranged "battle theme" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the third song of the line-up. LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "battle theme" was again performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. It was the fourth song of the concert. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable An arrangement of "Battle" is included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for the PlayStation Portable. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' An arrangement of this song is included on the Final Fantasy VI music medley by Tsuyoshi Sekito. ru:Сражение (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy VI Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call